Las Diosas Crepusculares
by Nicolas Alonso Lira Franyola
Summary: Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurren días después de que Midna rompiera el Espejo del Crepúsculo, para no volver a conectar los mundos nunca más, esto para poder evitar de nuevo las catástrofes que azotaron al Reino de Hyrule en Twilight Princess. SE RECOMIENDA HABER JUGADO TLOZ: TWILIGHT PRINCESS PARA PODER TENER UNA MEJOR NOCIÓN DEL CONTEXTO.


Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que mis aventuras junto a Midna terminaron, desde que ambos nos despedimos en aquel desierto, y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquellos momentos...

Tras ver la rotura del Espejo del Crepúsculo y verla desaparecer, no pude contener el dolor que me produjo el saber que jamás iba a poder volver a verla, de que la única conexión entre los mundos de Luz y Oscuridad se ha roto. En el momento en que Midna se esfumó de este mundo, lo último que pude notar de ella fue su mirada... Su mirada de dolor tan profundo que jamás había visto en todas mis aventuras con ella. En esa mirada, estoy seguro que nos dijimos mil y un palabras que jamás nos contamos, ya que ella era tenía una actitud más bien rebelde, y yo, pues... No soy de mucha habla.

\- Yo... Hasta luego...

¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Cuales fueron esas palabras que no pudo pronunciar? ¿Me habrá querido pedir perdón por romper el espejo? ¿Ella que? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, y ninguna con una respuesta clara, solo especulaciones.

Tras pasar unos minutos de rodillas, mirando el lugar donde estaba el espejo, Zelda se acerca a mi y me abraza tiernamente. Yo no puedo evitar quebrar en llanto, sollozando, me lamento la partida de mi compañera, de mi amiga, de la princesa del Crepúsculo que sin darme cuenta, se hizo tan importante para mi, más allá de una simple amistad (que de simple, no tenía nada, y menos con la forma de ser berrinchuda que siempre tenía Midna).

\- Vamos Link... Tenemos que regresar al Reino

\- Si... Tienes razón, lo siento princesa

\- Si, se que lo sientes, pero más sientes por ella, ¿no?

Guardo silencio por un momento, luego la miro y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, la cual Zelda me devuelve, dando a entender que entendió el gesto.

\- Vamos, no nos retrasemos más, el Reino debe estar aún bastante desorganizado princesa

Luego de ello, caminamos parte del desierto hasta llegar donde había dejado a Epona, para luego irnos a Hyrule y retomar nuestras vidas normales, o normales hasta que ocurriera todo esto.

Nos fuimos hablando acerca de cualquier cosa, de nuestras vidas, infancia, sueños, etc. Puesto que era la primera vez que podíamos conversar tranquilamente, sin que al menos un monstruo tratara de atacarnos desenfrenadamente. Aprendí bastante de Zelda, ella siempre quiso hacer música, y su instrumento favorito era la Ocarina, me prometió que cuando volviéramos a Hyrule, tocaría una canción para mi, una que siempre le tocaban a ella cuando estaba en la cuna, también dijo que me enseñaría a tocar algunas melodias. Yo le conte acerca de mi vida en Ordon como granjero, el cómo me gustaba pescar, cómo ODIABA ordeñar vacas y cómo los Cucos me atacan siempre que pasaba a llevar su plumaje.

El camino a casa era bastante largo, por lo que a mitad de viaje, tuvimos que parar a acampar. Hice una fogata mientras ella buscaba algunas bayas para comer, y también algunas frutas para Epona.

Ya en plena noche, mientras trato de pelar las frutas con una pequeña daga que la princesa tenía...

\- Link

\- ¿Si? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres fruta?

\- No gracias, dejaselo a Epona, más bien quería preguntarte algo

\- Dime

\- ¿Te sientes incómodo si hablo de Midna?

No era precisamente que me sintiese incómodo, sino más bien, era que me dolía el recordar que no podré volverla a ver.

\- No, para nada, es solo que... No quería que terminara así

\- Yo tampoco, créeme, también la quería mucho

\- Si...

\- Bueno, perdón si te hice sentir mal Link, si quieres podemos hablar esto en otra ocasión

\- No hay problema princesa, tengo que aprender a levantarme tarde o temprano

\- Si que eres bastante fuerte, solo no te precipites, ¿bien?

\- Vale...

\- En fin, lo que quería preguntarte era lo siguiente: ¿recuerdas cuando salvaste a Midna de morir?

\- Cómo olvidarlo

\- Al momento de darle mi fuerza a ella, tuve algunos recuerdos y por un momento, ella y yo fuimos una

\- ¿Sabes acerca de las 3 diosas que crearon la Trifuerza no?

\- Din, Nayru y Farore

\- Exacto

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver las Diosas con Midna?

\- También sabes que el Crepúsculo y el Reino de la Luz, son dos caras de la misma moneda, ¿no?

\- Si...

\- En el momento en que fuimos una, pude divisar, aunque fue por un momento, la parte de la Trifuerza en mi mano... Perdón, la de Midna, pero esta era de un color mucho más oscuro.

\- O sea que...

\- Eso me hace pensar que quizás, como también existen diosas en este mundo, existen en el otro.

\- Suena bastante lógico... ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

\- Siento que debes saberlo, quizás, sea de utilidad algún día...

¿Qué sea de utilidad? Quizás, aunque en aquel momento, no entendí mucho a que quería llegar Zelda, ya sea por el cansancio y/o por el shock que aún tenía por haber perdido a Midna hace solo un día atrás.

En fin, supongo que deberíamos dormir para en la mañana poder llegar a nuestro destino.

 _Esa fue la primera parte de este Fanfiction que espero, vaya desarrollándose de buena manera :), ojalá poder contar con el tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo._

 _Nos vemos hasta la siguiente parte!_


End file.
